<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head canons, fic ideas, and prompts for the smp by The_Horrible_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039429">Head canons, fic ideas, and prompts for the smp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person'>The_Horrible_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Darryl Noveschosch, But instead of laying the egg bad found it, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch is Called BadBoyHalo, Depression, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Eggpreg, Eggs, Eveyln is not an actual rl creator, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Foujd, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Momboyhalo confirmed, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parental Sam | Awesamdude, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Darryl Noveschosch, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Zak Ahmed, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude is Sam Nook, Self-Harm, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Whump (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trichophilia, Whump, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, and also was inspired by sadist, shes an egg baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Head Canon's, prompts, and fic ideas</p><p> </p><p>If you have a prompt or smth you can recommend it to me and I'll try to expand on it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Original Character(s), Darryl Noveschosch &amp; TommyInnit, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Piglin (Minecraft) &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed &amp; Original Character(s), Zak Ahmed &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fic idea one Tommy's breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of these are up for grabs, just credit me or put it as a gift because I wanna read what you guys write!</p><p> </p><p>Warning this will have triggering subjects, some mental illness and wounds may not be realistic, please don't kill me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tommy is hovering on the edge of a severe mental breakdown (possibly catatonic) or just insanity</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Not like the stereotypical insanity, or the violent one Wilbur has</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>The one where you either end up repeating the same thing over and over again, or its a self destructive one</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>I'm thinking for the repeative one maybe he starts with small things, like trying to pour a drink, finishing it, then going back to trying to pour it again.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>And it starts to go to bigger things like idk going to grab something, bringing it to sam nook, and then doing it again and again till he drops from exhaustion or someone forceably restraints him</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                <p>Not like the stereotypical insanity, or the violent one Wilbur has</p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p>The one where you either end up repeating the same thing over and over again, or its a self destructive one</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                <p>I'm thinking for the repeative one maybe he starts with small things, like trying to pour a drink, finishing it, then going back to trying to pour it</p>
              </div>
              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>And it starts to go to bigger things like idk going to grab something, bringing it to sam nook, and then doing it again and again till he drops from exhaustion or someone forceably restraints him</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>So self destructive side, I'm think it starts off with picking at scabs, or hang nails, perhaps pulling out his hair when he's extremely stressed, and im not talking about the hair on his head, im talking eyebrows, lashes, body hair, stuff like that, ya know to seem less noticeable since he is blond</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>but the more time passes (I'm thinking this little snap happened at the end of the first l'manberg war, now in the pogtopia thing) he starts hitting his hands on trees, the walls, anything in the vintcy, and at first nobody notices (or cares) because its just a few bruises, but then they start to turn more gross looking, more yellowie and brownish red then just light purples, because hes continuously rebreaking the blood vessels in his hand, and theres so much blood under there it builds up (this might not be realistic but who knows)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Techno is the first, because i mean he's techno duh he's gonna notice. He starts off with little questions like "where'd that one come from" or "are you taking care of these?And then moves on with bigger questions like "Did someone give these to you," or " are you doing this on purpose? "</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He begins to bring Tommy ice, and gets him these thick leather gloves that still allow movement, but won't let him pick at wounds, pull hair, or bruise himself unless he slams a rock on them</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tommy keeps these gloves on him at all times, even through techno's betrayal, 2 exile, him betraying techno, and innithotel, until he gets killed and revived by dream</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He burries the gloves (because hes petrified of lava and fire) in a chest, and without any barrier to stop him from his bad habits, he begins them again</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>except more extreme</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>like pulling hair out until he's bleeding (digging out roots, but not his head, he refuses to touch his head)</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Sam nook is obviously concerned, but unable to really do anything but bandage Tommy, Quackity first thinks its Tommy working himself down to bone for supplies (he's done it before) but then become s more and more concerned as the cuts all over him are small and moon shaped and thats not feccing normal, so he devises a plan to get Tommy either caught in the act of whatever he s doing, or get puffy to talk with him in a therapy session</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Jack noticing is different at first, he's still in the mind set of Tommy deserves it and hes so selfish, but then they become more and more numerous and then bruises start littering his arms and legs and hes just like "what the FUNK is happening and whose doing that to him?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>and then longer this goes on for the less angry and bitter he feels towards Tommy and the more actually concerned and guilt he feels</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>he starts following Tommy around more, obviously inconspicuou sly, he also stops meeting up with Niki</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>then Jack catches Tommy in the act of digging through his arm, trying to get the nonexistent hair there while talking to someone in a hushed toneJack yells at Tommy to stop, Tommy turns around so fast he thinks his neck would've snapped, and a figure wearing a bandana blinks in and out of few in a spilt second</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Jack is terrified, not only because some sapnap looking binch was talking to Tommy as the kid dug into his arm, with the added fact that theres a ghost hes sure nobody know s, but also because holy shit Tommy looks like hes going to faint, and hes bleeding everywhere and opps he fainted</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Jack freaks the funk out and grabs the Tommy covered in blood, and starts running like a mofo to innit hotel, becauze sam nook is there and hes way better at first aid than Jack.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tommy is rushed to the hotel, saved because nobody be dying on nooks watch, and is put on life support, and monitored 24/7 by Sam nook, with Jack and Quackity dropping by to visit</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fic idea two, Tommy became a uncle to another being</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If it looks like a conversation, yes it was, me a friend where discussing fic idea's and I couldn't help myself, their comment is in italics bc their special</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael spelling fuck with some alphabet blocks, while Ranboo looks torn between feeling proud that micheal said (wrote) his first word but also feeling disappointed that Tommy taught him that, Tubbo staring at the blocks in horror as Micheal beams at a laughing Tommy who was sitting on a cobble chair</p><p> </p><p>(The cobble chair is literary two pieces of cobble slapped together that Tommy insists keeping at Ranboo's and Tubbo's house because it "is a very comfy chair")</p><p> </p><p>I think Michael would end up speaking through blocks, paper, and maybe sign, because since hes a full piglin he doesn't have the voice box similar enough to speak our language, but he can understand it quite well.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <em>Michael ends up making his own lil language instead</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <em>Its not quite human nor piglin and technos so confused whenever he comes over</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <em>Michael knows they dont understand, its more of a subconscious thing</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>what if he has a friend/pet thats a pig who he speaks this language too? (Maybe a comfort animal like friend or Henry was) and what if he also does it to himself when hes alone or stressed and he slips into the language</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fuck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fic idea three, Momboyhalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Momboyhalo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Babu, babi</p><p> </p><p>I whipped this outta my ass after I watched this https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UnWnkuCmeqg</p><p> </p><p>How I did this? No goddamn clue</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, you know how "goodboyhalo" is all white with light blue accents because he's the opposite of bad, and you know how the <em>real</em> bad thats possessed by the egg is completely drained of the color red, with gray accents taking place, and how bad under the influence of the egg cares almost about nothing else but the egg</p><p>what if he's slowly turning into goodboyhalo, the complete opposite of bad, a bad that possibly despises Skeppy (or at least acts like it most of the time), a bad that actively seeks to torment people and make them hate themselves, a bad that is truly a <em>demon</em> or perhaps, devil disguised by an angels wings, one that pulls dream level manipulation on people for his entertainment</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>what if we get drained bad, a badboyhalo devoid of any emotion or color, one that is merely a worker for the hive or "eggpire" and once he's seen as problem, will promptly be sacrificed to the egg</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>And!</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Think about whats in that egg</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Is it just fuking yoke, or is it a person? Perhaps a baby/child, or maybe a dragon similar to the enderdragon</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>one that use to reside in the nether, but since the piglins fought off the last of its kind, a single surviving egg exists, burried deep underground where it shall one day be returned to its home, but has been disturbed by a creature close enough to its original species that it decides to begin its long tedious period of growing in the egg and eventually hatching</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Maybe (this is where it deviates from canon) the voices bad begins to hear in his head don't whisper sweet manipulation, but a cry for help, a cry for its mother to protect it, to feed it, and bad being the only thing in the vintcy close enough to a mother of its species (ignoring the fact he's a guy opps) has these long buried instincts that get activated by this call and bad swoops in carries the (now small, probably soon to be bigger egg) to his and skeppys house</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Bad, overwhelmed with this instinct he's not use to, gets hyper protective of the egg, hiding it from everyone, even skeppy! </p>
      <p>He starts off with trying to carry it around everywhere in a baggie, but due to too many close calls from a certain blond haired chaos, he resorts to creating a secret room in his and skeppys house, one hidden deep underground, with nether grown fauna decorating it, pools of lava scattered around to keep the temperature high, and a nether portal for extra comfort (obviously the other side is covered in netherrack, wouldn't want anyone thinking its a normal portal and finding the egg.</p>
      <p>Skeppy wonders where his best friend is all the time (since bad got the egg its been a total of six months) he keeps asking him but bad just stares off into distance before saying he has to go do something and running off. So obviously he stalks his friend for an entire day, and finds the room. What he walks into is his friend curled around an crimson egg in a hell pit with a nest of the mushroom fluff that grows from nether trees, and wonders where his life went wrong for bad to have a child before he even got a girlfriend (or boyfriend, wink wink nudge nudge skephalo) </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And then bad promptly gets up like a cat, stretching out his bad and everything, and then realising, friendo here and freaking the funk out. He jumps Skeppy, pins him to the floor, without realising that he's still technically naked because he hadn't been wearing anything but his fur because his clothes aren't fireproof.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Skeppy notices the fact before Bad, and screams like a little girl, knocking Bad out of his "protect, protect, protect"  mindset, but unfortunately knocking into his "oh my gOD I'M NAKED AND I'M ONTOP OF MY BEST FRIEND" (before marriage too, how could you Bad D:&lt;)</p>
      <p>So they both scream, for a while, and eventually when they stop, Bad starts screaming again because "holy mUFFINS MY BABY IS HATCHING AND K WE'D N F O E JAKFNJE-" which in turn causes Skeppy to start screaming, and now their both screaming <em>again </em>and then out pops the baby, which also screams, but it's more of squeaky wailing than anything, Bad ditches sitting awkwardly naked on Skeppy's chest to scoop up his babu, which turns out to be a girl babu. Girl babu has tiny horns, a thick long tail, and floppy piglin like ears (similar in the way their shaped). She's a bright orange (kinda like lava with coloring of splotches) with white eyes like Bad, she's not scaly but actually has smooth fur also like Bad. Her claws are dull and white and so are teeth (that will probably be a lot sharper as she gets older). Surprisingly she resembles a hybrid, in which she is bi-pedal, but maybe this was just how older dragons looked like. She is as big as chick and fat as one too, and Bad immediately loves her.</p>
      <p>She gets a room in Skeppy's and Bad's house, because you bet she does, and spends most nights sleeping with Bad and Skeppy because, tiny babu is precious. Skeppy becomes that one uncle we all love (or daD WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE SKEPHALO) and this tiny monster grows fast af boooiii, to the point where when Bad goes to visit Tommy in exile (you know Bad is gonna adopt a second person here, right?) She has grown up to his knee (which isn't that big since Bad is tiny, but she grew to the size of a toddler in 3 months) </p>
      <p>Insert more baby/toddler shagginans (that I can totally do a prompt for if you guys want) insert Tommy slowly but surely, getting kidnapped by Bad and gaining two new parents and sibling he will now also die for (will also write prompt if wanted)</p>
      <p>Insert but angst and then romancing of momboyhalo by Skeppy (can be skipped, also will do prompt u get idea), insert Tommy asking about wedding and Evelyn (or Eve, or other name) who thought her dad's we're already married.</p>
      <p>Insert dream getting his ass verbally kicked by momboyhalo after his speech about Tommy "burning" down the community house while he bottle feeds Eve, and comforts Tommy by petting his hair with his tail because let's face it, mothering never stops, even when your verbally obliterating your sons abuser in front of legit everyone (and I mean Techno and Phil too, because fuck canon idk) </p>
      <p> Manburg is not blown to pieces, but tubbo is no longer in charge, in fact nobody is. Dream gets his actual ass kicked by Bad, (Skeppy is cheering in the background with the children) and yeeted into prison, and this goddamn prompt is going to go by your rules from then on because, head empty, no thoughts</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why are any of you READINF THIS</p><p>Ignore the grammar and mistakes, I write this is in discord and then post it here, so um eee</p><p>This is where is discuss me ideas, and talk with hoomans, so I mean<br/>https://discord.gg/Jq7qqCudC9</p><p> </p><p>?????<br/>Evelyn might've been inspired by sadist but I also probably misplelt the name so </p><p>Don't hurt me I'm stupid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>I'd like it if Jack actually offed dream, it'd be an epic moment of realising how wrong he was to blame this all on tommy, and he just kicks the everloving bananas outta dream in this huge firey death battle with the egg ominously in the background or smth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>